Noone Else
by amandas flying circus
Summary: Brian's 35 years old. His son, Gus, is 16. Mel and Lynz win a trip, and Brian gets saddled with watching his offspring. Gus is not too thrilled with having to be watched like his little sister. But when Brian decieds he can bring over a friend...BJ AU
1. The Innevitalble

Noone Else.

Chapter One: The Innevitalble.

A/N:Fyi-This is the first time I have ever published a story. It has not been proof-read and was written down here first. That means no first draft or whatnot. I might update..I might not. Depends. I know it is short, but i literally wrote it in like an hour.'K so why not read it and tell me what you think.

ALSOOOO...it will get better. I don't tend to write very good starter chapters. Especially if I haven't even thought through a story yet..

Brian looked down tring to comprehend what Mel was telling him.

"So exasactly how does this have anything to do with me, again?"

"Your his father for Christ's sakes, Brian!" Mel cursed.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have to have had a kid all those years ago? And why was it finally catching up to him?  
He sighed. "Fine. When should I pick him up?"

Pause.

"Mel?"  
"Mel?!"  
"MEL?!?"

"Howsaboutrightnowbrian?"

Brian glared at the phone. Fucking cunt, he cursed silently.  
He looked out the window and saw the silver Saab parked across the street from the loft.Fucking Great he hissed.

"Come on up." He said bitterly into the phone. He heard a greatful 'thanks' right before he slammed his phone shut.A second later the lift made a creaking noise and the loft door was then swung open. His glare, which Lindsay was on the recieving side of, smiled kindly at him.

"Thanks so much for doing this on such short notice."

"MOM! You do realize I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. I fucking have a learner's permit!" Gus cried.

"Watch your mouth!" Melaine and Lindsay warned. Brian smiled. Oviously Gus _had_ learned something from his old man.

"Jenny's at her friends' house."Melanie begun."And since last time we left Gus alone, and we came home to the entire Pittsburg fire department, we felt it would be in everybody's best interest in keeping Gus alive to not leave him at home."

"Why not leave him with a friend. I'm sure he has one." Brian said monotonely.

Gus gave his father an apethedic look. "Mom's afraid I'll knock some girl up and Ma's afraid some guy will rape me in the night."

"Huh? So it's not that you don't have friends?" Brian asked jokingly.Gus elbowed his father in the ribs. "Hey. Watch it sonny boy. I decied for the next two weeks when and if you eat."

"Whatever." Gus dissmissed the adults around him and walked to get his bags to camp out on the sofa.

"Soo when can I return the demon seed?"

"He IS your son. Um, but we should be back in two weeks... but-"

"But nothing." Brian said cutting of Melanie. "Two weeks. Have lotsa fun in muncher paradise, cause when you come back-"

"Bye Brian!" The lesbians choursused as rehearsed and fled from the loft.

Brian turned to look at his son, the spitting image of him, strewed across the sofa and watching football. Dear God, what did I do to deserve a straight son? Brian asked hopelessly looking skyward.

It was day two and Brian slowly but surely was losing his mind. Father and son had played every game known to man and even some of the guys had come over. Micheal had just left from what seemed like his one hundreth vistit in the past couple of days. And to no avail.

Gus looked at his father and wondered what response he would get out of him with his next question.  
"Dad?"  
Brian lazily looked up from his computer. "What?" He barked.  
"Ummmhh... Caniinviteafriendover." Gus tried to hold back his fear of what Brian's answer would hold.  
"Uh... wha... yea sure... fine." Brian grumbled.

Gus lifted himself off his seat.

"Gus?"

"Yea Dad?"

"No girls."

Gus laughed."Yes father." He mocked.

Brian got up and went to his fridge. Nothing. He might as well go out as Gus would prolly have some football obsessed breeder over in minutes. He shivered at the thought of having that type of people in his house. But then again Gus would not exsactly keep that kind of friend...right?

Brian was closing the door to the loft when he saw him.

And that is when Brian Kinney realized

He was fucked.


	2. You Get Me Crazy

disclaimer:i own nothing.

No One Else

Chapter 2: You Get Me Crazy.

Brian stared at the blonde angel in front of him. His son turned to the gaping man and smiled.

"Dad! Hey this is Justin. Justin, my father." Gus grinned at Brian. Gus and Justin made their way over to the older man.

Brian shut his mouth and willed the evil thoughts bombarding his mind to go away. Brian gave his signiture smirk and held his hand out for the blonde. Justin took the offered hand and time seemed to stand still.  
What seemed like the longest but shortest time ever to Brian ended and he stumbled uncharacteristically with the items in his other hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.-"

"Brian." The brunette grinned. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Dad, me Jus go to school together. He's a Junoir and he's offered to help me study for chem." Gus saw that neither one was paying attention to him, so he cleared his throat.

"What?" Brian asked, slightly anoyed.

Gus was begining to not find his fathers antics funny. "Can I talk to you... alone?" Brian nodded and the two went off to the other side of the loft. "Dad I really like spending time with you... and you know your a cool dad, but... Jus is MY friend. I don't want you messing around with him and if it's gunna be a problem for you to behave yourself, we can leave."

Brian looked like he had just been stung. "Are you fucking him?"

"NO! Dad-I'm straight." They looked hard at each other for a long time  
.  
"Fine. He's too young anyway."  
Gus could see the look of longing written across his father's face, but assured himself the man would get over Justin in a matter of hours. Heck, give it five minutes.

Gus walked back to the blonde and the two started up a conversation about some stupid reality show. Brian just stared at Justin.

A few hours past and Brian had gotten very little work done. He was mad that his eyes kept darting back to the blonde that was sprawled out on the floor in front of the tv. Gus and Justin had given up studing almost immedaitly.

Brian, bord out of his mind decied to evasdrop on the two boys.

"She defenitly likes you."

"Bullshittttttt." Gus said, sorrowfully.

"No, really. She... she told me she did." Justin grinned.

"I don't believe you." Gus said, but it was evident he was thrilled.

"Call her, find out for yourself." Justin dared his best friend.

Gus bit his lower lip wondering wether or not to. "Fine" he decieded.

Justin laughed as he gave Gus the girl's phone number.

Gus sat in complete silence. When finally he spoke, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Sasha. It's Gus... What's up?... That's cool. I'm at my dads'." Then he blushed. Justin looked over at Brian and found him looking on.

Justin grinned mischieviously. He bent over and whispered something in Gus' ear.

"Good idea." Gus said, standing up he left the loft.

Brian watched him leave and gave Justin a curious glance. "Where'd he go?"

Justin picked at his nails, pretending to be bord with this talk from Brian but the latter could see right through him.

"I suggested he be alone so no prying ears could hear anything... to um... intresting." The blonde smirked.

Brian turned off his computer and came to sit next to Justin.

"Soo." Brian said, attempting at small talk. "What're you two _kids_ doing?"

Justin avoided the fact he had just been called a child.

"Studing." He answered cooly.

"Sure. So who's the girl he's talking to?"

"Sasha Waterson. She's captain of the kickline team. All the guys want to... they want her." Justin caught himself before he said they want to bang her, although he supposed Brian would not have been too phased by it.

Brian laughed.

"And you... don't like her?"

Justin pulled himself on to the couch next to Brian.

"I have taste." He laughed.

Brian licked his lips seeing how close in proximity they were.

"Oh yea." Brian responded leaning closer.

"Yea." Justin replied, breathy.

They were mere inches away. Brian got in closer and moved his hand to Justin's face. Justin swallowed though the lump in his throat made it difficult.

Brian was going crazy. He needed to touch this beatiful creature. He took his other hand that he had been leaning on and ran it up Justin's sides, feeling the smaller man shiver. He put his hand under Justin's shirt and closed his eyes.

Justin saw his oppertunity and moved to close the distance when suddenly the loft door swung open and Gus was singing out loud a joyus song.

The moment was ruined. Brian tipped his head so their foreheads meet, but quickly pulled away so Gus would not see them.

Justin stood up. Gus was soooo going to pay for this, he thought.

Brian got up from the couch and took a deep breath; tring to rid himself of his sexual fustrations.

Gus jumped on the couch and crowed about getting a date with the hottest girl in school.

Justin and Brian stared loningly at each other.

It did not take long for Brian to decied to go back out. He would hit Babylon or Woody's or just go to the baths. He needed something.


	3. Its Never Gunna Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are property of their respected owners. Which isn't me. I get no money for this. Saddly I do this for my own fun. And sick amusement.

* * *

No One Else

Chapter 3: It's Never Gunna Happen.

Justin looked over at the blue lights of the clock, barely making out the time. He propped himself up on the couch tring hard not to wake the boy next to him.

"Jus?" Gus asked, sleepily.

_Fuck!_ Justin thought. "Gus, go back to sleep. Its almost 1:30."

"Mmmkay." The dark haired boy mumbled.

Justin made sure Gus was back to sleep when he finally stood up and left the loft.

The seventeen year old knew exsactly what he wanted. He knew Brian wanted him too. He had asked Gus, of course pretending not to care where his father had gone. Gus had laughed and said 'Where else?' At Justins blank expression he laughed. 'Liberty Avenue. Derrrr.'

Justin had, from that moment on, planned to get to Liberty Avenue. The magical place, he had always heard of but never had to balls to go. Now he was on a mission.

The few short blocks to Liberty Avenue was done in no time and before 2 a.m. he was outside Babylon.

The bouncer looked at him skeptically but Justin smiled coyly and the guy let him in.

Justin immedatly regreted not buying some new clothes first. He stood out, and not in a good way. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, only leaving a tight white tee shirt and jeans.

He did not see Brian so he made himself comfortable at the bar. Three guys were next to him, all gossiping about the latest George Cloony movie.

"His preformance was uplifting," the shortest of the group stated. Justin grimaced at the ceaser haircut and boring shirt.

"Who cares, he could have been a corpse, he was still sex on two feet." The tallest one informed the three men. Justin liked this guy, he had alotta balls being able to pull off wearing pink fishnets and orange leather.

The middle height, average looking guy laughed. "He wouldn'tve been on two feet if he was dead."

The trio laughed. Just then an arm was flung over the last guy who had spokens' shoulder.

"Hey Mikey."Justin knew that voice without even seeing the owners face. Justin quickly whipped around so Brian did not see him. "Whatcha up to?"

"Eh. Nothing... Enfact, lets go home Brian. It's late. I got work in the morning-"

"Who doesn't?" The short, schlumpy guy asked. At the flamboant guys glare, he relented, "Well, mostly everyone does."

"We can't all be as fortunate as Emmett and aford living off their sugar daddy, can we Theodore?" Brian remarked. Ted rolled his eyes and Emmett laughed, despite the insult aimed at him.

Brian then looked across the bar and spotted the blonde. "Well, maybe we should stay after all." He grinned.

"Oh no. Who're you after now?" Mikey asked bordely, albeit tired.

"I think it has got to be that cute little blonde up the bar." Emmett said while bopping up and down. Brian turned and glared at him.

"Since when did you join NAMBLA, Brian?" Ted said snidely.

Justin ears turned pink.

"Since when did you stop going to meetings, Theodore?" Brian quirped. He turned his back the the three other men and walked over to Justin.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm always here." Justin lied.

Brian could not help but laugh. "Sure. Gus is back at the loft, right?"

Justin nodded but his mind was elsewhere. "Brian, why don't we go somewhere... private? Just us two?"

"Cuz you're 16-"

"I'm 17."

"Whatever. I'm not doing something, of which your talking about, with you."

"Why the fuck not?" Justin demaned. "We almost did earlier."

"Yea, well, thank god for Gus' untimely entrence-"

"You want me, don't you?" Brian was silent. "Then why not? I want you. You want me." He got as close to Brian as he could. He thought of a plan of attact so he changed tatics. "Just dance with me then."

Brian looked at the boy then back to his friends, all of who were watching with great intrest til he turned around. They all then looked away and shock their heads. Brian knew he shouldn't. But he found himself nodding."Fine."

Justin lead Brian to the dance floor where the blonde and brunette danced for abit. They danced realitively safe for the most of a song until Justin pulled Brians hips against his. The song changed to an even faster beat and Justin wrapped his arms around Brian. The blonde grinded himself into Brian and sucked on the brunettes neck. Brian could not take it any longer. He knew the blonde could feel his erection and now he was almost moaning for the younger man. He moved his head and automatically Justin dived in for the taller mans lips.

They made out for awhile before it got to intense and the next thing Brian knew, he was leaving with the blonde. He tore his hand out of the grasp of the teens. Justin walked up to him and blinked.

"What's the matter?"

Brian looked down and gulped. He had to say it like he meant it or the kid would never leave him alone. Thus Brian would never forgive himself because he would not be able to stop himself from fucking the blonde. "You're too young for me. It's never gunna happen."


End file.
